1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices, in particular to a device for safely storing yard tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long handled tools such as brooms, rakes and shovels have become indispensable implements in and around many homes and work places. Unfortunately, storing even a few of these implements can be difficult, cumbersome and even dangerous. Numerous inventors have attempted to address the aforementioned problem, but they have not provided a storage device with the simplicity, versatility or effectiveness of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,532 to C. Wilke discloses a device for storing articles such as garden and lawn tools. The device has a lid which fits over a conventional trash can. The lid has several holes through which the handles of implements may be inserted, as well as a handle holder situated in the bottom of the can. The, ""532 invention can be distinguished from the present invention in that the present invention does not have a lid with holes which could limit access for implements with handles such as snow shovels. The present invention also has no bottom, which prevents the accumulation of dirt and debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,998 to Smeller discloses an implement organizer. This device is essentially a lid which mounts onto a receptacle. The lid has several holes defined therein through which several implements may be inserted. The ""998 invention may be distinguished from the present invention in that the present invention has no lid, nor a bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,463 to Dees discloses a tool storage container. The container has an apparatus which is designed to fit into the open top of an appropriate container, and includes a plate member with hooks around its periphery for suspending the member in a horizontal orientation from the upper peripheral rim of the container. The plate has a plurality of openings for receiving the handles of tools. The ""463 invention differs from the present invention in that the present invention has no lid, nor a bottom. Also the ""463 invention is not designed to be securable to a support structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a yard tool storage device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a yard tool storage device having a tube shaped body with a front surface, back surface, two opposing side surfaces, a top edge and a bottom edge. The body is generally rectangular in cross section with the perimeter of the cross-section decreasing from top edge to the bottom edge. The top and bottom edges of the body are ordinarily rolled toward the outside of the body and function to support the body. Several holes are defined in back surface of the body to allow the body to be bolted or screwed into the a support surface such as a wall.
Once the device is secured to a support surface, implements are inserted inside the device. The device is generally positioned upon the support surface such that the implements extend through the bottom end of the tube shaped body and are supported on a surface, such as a floor. The distance between the floor and the bottom of the tube ordinarily must be sufficient to keep the implements balanced inside the storage device.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an easy to use device for storing yard tools.
It is another object of the invention to provide a yard tool storage device that will store a variety of tools safely.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a yard tool storage device that will be space efficient.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a yard tool storage device that will not collect the dirt and debris often associated with yard implements.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.